KV-1310 'Scorpion' MLRS
Overview * Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Eternal Empire * '''Model: KV-1310 'Scorpion' MLRS * Modularity: Yes - Ammunition * Production: Mass-Produced Technical Specifications * Material: Durasteel frame, Impervium-334 armor plating, Electronics, Mechanical Components * Classification: Self-Propelled Multiple Launch Rocket System * Role: Rocket Artillery * Size: Large * Weight: Very Heavy * Minimum Crew: '''1 - Driver * '''Optimal Crew: 3 - Driver, Commander, Weapons Systems Operator * Propulsion: 6 Wheel Drive * Speed: Slow * Maneuverability: Low * Armaments: Very High - 52x Rockets * Defenses: Very High * Passenger Capacity: '''None * '''Cargo Capacity: Very Small - Storage compartment inside the cabin can hold a first aid kit and small arms for the crew, but nothing else Advanced Features * Rocket Pods: The Scorpion's armament consists of four pods each containing thirteen rockets. This system makes it easier to reload the vehicle, as spent pods can be swapped out for pre-loaded ones, although tubes can still be loaded individually, a process which takes signifficantly longer Strengths * Brings The Pain: With fifty-two rockets that can be fired in rapid bursts, the Scorpion is capable of unleashing devastating firepower against the enemy * Modular Munitions: The Scorpion is capable of firing a variety of different types of rockets as long as they conform to a standardized form factor, from long range anti-infantry fragmentation missiles, to medium-range high-explosive anti-tank, as well as more exotic payloads such as gas and EMP warheads Weaknesses * Blind Spots: Designed and built to unleash devastation upon the enemy from a distance, the Scorpion is not equipped with any kind of short range weaponry, making it extremely vulnerable against enemies that manage to close the distance * Heavy Iron: Built and design to withstand the extreme weather of Kalidan, the Scorpion is a very heavy, wheeled vehicle that struggles to maneuver in swampy terrain, forests and wetlands, also being unable to cross thin ice or water, suffering from all the limitations that wheeled vehicles inherently possess Description Designed and developed shortly after the Eternal Empire's unification of Kalidan, the KV-1310 'Scorpion' self-propelled Multiple Launch Rocket System is intended to be a relatively simple and straightforward addition to the Eternal Army's artillery complement. Surprisingly cheap and easy to maintain, the Scorpion is designed to be fielded in great numbers in order to be effective, being developed around the concept of blanketing an area with vast amounts of devastating firepower, a doctrine developed in order to compensate for the lack of manpower that is a constant problem for the Eternal Empire's military, due to the nation's low population. Manufactured by the military-industrial conglomerate Karavin Concern, the Scorpion is built on a 6x6 all-wheel-drive platform, with a chassis that is heavy and sturdy enough to withstand even the super-blizzards of Kalidan, all driven by a large engine which is powerful enough to propel the vehicle's enormous weight, although with all the caveats that are inherrent in such a large, wheeled vehicles, such as an inability to traverse swampy terrain, ice, water, or terrain which is too rugged, issues which are considered acceptable by the Imperial military , as the vehicle is not designed for agility and mobility. Designed to be simple, cheap and easy to maintain, the Scorpion's electronics are remarkably simple, reduced down to the bare minimum necessary for operation, which makes it an affordable and powerful addition to the Imperial military forces. Its armament consists of a launcher that can rotate, elevate and aim independently of the vehicle and which consists of four pods of thirteen launch tubes each, mounted in a rack. The tubes can either be loaded independently, or entire pods can be swapped out with pre-loaded ones by specialized logistics vehicles, to allow for faster, albeit limited reloading, as loaded pods take up much more storage space, than individual rockets. This configuration also allows the vehicle to utilize a variety of different ammunition types, so long as the rockets conform to a standardized form factor which is compatible with the vehicle's launch tubes, making it a highly versatile platform on the vehicle which can be used quite effectively against many different kinds of ground targets, from infantry to armored vehicles and buildings. Another serious limitation of the vehicle also comes from its intended use on the battlefield. Designed to function as medium-to-long range artillery, the KV-1310 'Scorpion' MLRS is a one-trick pony in the sense that it is not equipped to fight in any capacity other than the role it is intended for. It lacks any storage space of its own, barring a small compartment for the crew to store their service small-arms and a first-aid kit and it has no secondary weapons, being unable to defend itself against hostile forces that are too close. It is a purely offensive weapon, albeit an effective one, which requires adequate escort in order to make up for its various shortcomings. Designed and developed in record time, the KV-1310 'Scorpion' self-propelled Multiple Launch Rocket System is being issued out to every Ultranaut regiment in the Eternal Army, as well as some specialized independent artillery units. Due to its simple maintenance and easy to use controls, it has quickly become a favorite amongst artillery operators, who praise the system's capabilities and characteristics. Category:Vehicles Category:Factory And Codex